polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Unionball
Union of Soviet Socialist Republicsball |nativename = Союз Советских Социалистических Республик ( CCCP ) Советский Союз шар (Soviet Unionball) |founded = December 30, 1922 |onlypredecessor = Russian Republicball |predicon = Russian Republic |onlysuccessor = CISball |nexticon = CIS |successor = Russiaball Armeniaball Azerbaijanball Belarusball Georgiaball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Moldovaball Tajikistanball Turkmenistanball Ukraineball Uzbekistanball ( CISball) Latviaball Lithuaniaball Estoniaball |ended = December 26, 1991 |image = Fight for mother russia.png |caption = Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! |government = Federal Communist one-party state (1922-1924, 1953-1990) Stalinist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1924-1953) Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1990-1991) |personality = Hard as iron, Patriotic |language = Russian Belarusian Ukrainian Lithuanian Latvian Estonian Romanian Armenian Azeri Georgian Kazakh Uzbek Turkmen Kyrgyz Tajik German Abkhaz |type = Slavic Baltic Uralic Latin Armenian Turkish Kartvelian Persian Germanic Northwestern Caucasian |capital = Moscowball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism (Main/State Religious Policy) Russian/Ukrainian Orthodoxy (Widely Used) Secular Islam Judaism |friends = Warsaw Pactball members East Germanyball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball PR Hungaryball PR Polandball PR Bulgariaball SR Romaniaball (sometimes) PSR Albaniaball (until 1960s) Chinaball (until 1960s) Best Son Ever! Yugoslaviaball (sometimes) Cubaball North Koreaball North Vietnamball (unitl 2 July 1976) Vietnamball (from 2 July 1976) PR Mongoliaball DR Afghanistanball PR Beninball Laosball Angolaball Grenadaball (unitl 1983) Mozambiqueball PR Congoball Cambodiaball Ethiopia(Derg)ball South Yemenball Somaliaball (Sometimes) Other Soviet allies: Libyaball Algeriaball Guinea-Bissauball Cape Verdeball São Tomé and Príncipeball Ghanaball Seychellesball Zimbabweball Madagascarball Syriaball Ba'athist Iraqball Nicaraguaball PLOball Indiaball Socialist Burmaball Bangladeshball (unitl 1975) Guineaball (unitl 1978) Maliball (unitl 1968) Burkina Fasoball (unitl 1987) Equatorial Guineaball (until 1979) Chileball (until 1973) Peruball (until 1975) Indonesiaball (until 1965) Sudanball (until 1972) Egyptball (until 1973) During WW2 Only: Franceball USAball UKball Tunceliball |enemies = You Capitalist Pig (after WW2/Friendly rivalry) Russian Empireball Nazi Germanyball (after 1941) Franceball (after May 1968/Friendly rivalry) UKball (after WW2/Friendly rivalry) NATOball Greater Polandball Traitor (from 1960s) Pakisatan Hungarian Revolutionariesball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball (sometimes) Al-Qaedaball Iranball Israelcube Italyball Turkeyball (from 1940) Indonesiaball (from 1965) Finlandball South Koreaball SR Romaniaball (sometimes) Idiot |likes = Communism, Lenin, Marx, Trotsky, Stalin (used to), All his leader (except Gorbachev), Nuclear Weapons, AK-47s, RPG-7, T-54/55, Katyusha, revolution, remove fascist, Revisionism (DAMN CAPITALIST PIG GORBACHEV), into equality, removing class divide, peace land and bread, Trying to convert Ataturk to communism, Destroying USAball, gulag, Nuclear War, TF2 Heavy, LMG MOUNTED AND LOADED!!, CS:GO Alpha Virus XAXAXAXAXAXA my son will use you to Turn Himself into me (neo USSR), brainwashing countryballs with propaganda leaflets about communism, Hockey, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, Tetris, TV shows, Moskvitch 2140 Moustaches |hates = Capitalism, Monarchism, Fascism, Nazism, Trotsky, �� burgers, Makdaks, Kulaks, Gorbachev, Uhlans and Rozwadowski, losing to Canadaball never forget 1972, class divide, Religions (THERE IS NO GOD), , Fake communists, Gorbachev (YOU FAKE CAPITALIST PIG!), Yeltsin, NAZIS, Kebab Terrorists, The West (except Cuba), food, Hitler |predecessor = Russian SFSRball Transcaucasian SFSRball Ukrainian SSRball Byelorussian SSRball Bukharan PSRball Khorezm SSRball Estonian SSRball Latvian SSRball Lithuanian SSRball Abkhaz ASSRball |intospace = First to send a man. Second to send a rocket. |bork = Communist Communist, Stalin Stalin, Gulag Gulag, Comrade Comrade, CYKA BLYAT, |food = Vodka and nothing else actually all of my republics bread XAXAXAXAXAXA |status = Presumed dead by Gorbachev Alive and well. Disguised as The Russian Federation |notes = Will be back soon but still exists |imagewidth = |reality = Union of Soviet Socialist Republics |Militay = Red Army STRONKEST MOTHER-RUSSIALAND MILITARY IN WORLD!!!! Now is CS:GO army? }} The , also called as Sovietball, USSRball, CSSRball, Soviet Onionball'''or '''CCCPball was one of the first socialist balls Paris Communeball doesn't count xaxaxa. He can into remove capitalist Pindonisyaball. He can also into throwings bourgeoisie traitors into gulag. He was united in 1922 after October Revolution in 1917 and collapsed in 1991. One of his favorite songs is Cоветский марш because although His Opposite created that game, he of believings that he will be of restored soon. Soviet Unionball wants to remove anyone who disagrees with him (such as USAball) unless they into Communism. He also hates most religion for oppressing the working class, Protestants, Catholics, Orthodoxes (sometimes), Muslims, Jews and Buddhists. Soviet Unionball also loves starving, torturing people and sending them to gulag for the slightest reason. It makes him feel happy. It is said that seconds before his death, after drinking liters of vodka he spits out an egg containing his child (and according to some countryballs, reincarnation), Russiaball. It is said that his soul still lingers, influencing Russiaball and waiting to be resurrected from the dead. He is still partially alive in Novorossiyaball, since Donetsk People's Republicball proclaimed to be the successor of Donetsk–Krivoy Rog Soviet Republicball and is attempting to bring him back to life. History Early History (1903-1939) Soviet Unionball was born in 1903, in the 2nd Congress of the Russian Social Democratic Labor Party, he was a communist son of Russian Empireball. He tried to kill his father, Russian Empireball in 1905 during the Russian Revolution (1905), but failed. However, he killed his second father, Russian Republicball (formerly Russian Empireball, until last February), in October 1917 while he was distracted with Franceball and UKball fighting Reichtangle and became Russian SFSRball. He survived up to 1922, and attempted to spread communism into the former territories of his father's empire, such as the newly independent Polandball, who stopped communism's advance into Europe in March 1920 at the "Miracle" of the Vistula. In 1922, Russian SFSRball anschlussed a few balls ( Byelorussian SSRball, Transcaucasian SFSRball and Ukrainian SSRball, etc.) to form Soviet Unionball. He was widely ostracized by the Western allies of WWI because they did not trust communist balls, especially USAball. His economy was boosted in 1928 by the First Five Year Plan, and managed to advance in science by making a dead dog's head move that one time. In 1929, USAball's economy took a downturn, which pleased Sovietball. In the 1930s nationalism and the want to be free in Ukrainian SSRball made Sovietball take genocide them, by cutting off grain supplies to his clay, and confiscating his clay, and Ukrainian SSRball along with Kazakh ASSRbrick experienced the worst famine in modern history in the winter of 1932-33. Meanwhile, just west of his clay, Nazi Germanyball was being gaining clay, more so than Sovietball was, so instead of keeping a strong Germany to hold him back, Franceball established a pact in 1936 with Sovietball, who was involved in Spanish Republicball's internal conflict that year with the Republican faction, which lost to the Germanyball-supported Fascist faction. Meanwhile, in 1938, Sovietball had some skirmishes with Imperial Japanball's expansion in Manchuria, resulting in a non-aggression pact that year. Meanwhile, Sovietball secretly negotiated a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germanyball, trolling Franceball and splitting up Eastern Europe, especially Polandball's clay. On 1st September 1939, Nazi Germanyball invaded Polandball's clay, followed by Sovietball on the 17th of September, and they met at the agreed demarcation line at Brest-Litovsk, splitting Polandball's clay up. Around this time, Sovietball was setting up gulags in Siberia to send people with different opinions, and also secret police and kidnapping other countryballs who lived near him, like Estoniaball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, and Moldovaball, Imperialising and anschlussing them. He even tried to annex Finlandball's clay in the Winter War, but was beaten back by the more prepared Finlandball even though Finlandball still surrendered clay to him at the end because of casualties. World War II (3 September 1939- 7 May 1945) In 1941, after having smashed the face of Franceball and sent Teaball in his clay back, Fakefriendball broke the non-aggression pact and invaded Sovietball's clay with Operation Barbarossa, along with Hungaryball, and Romaniaball, and later Finlandball. Fakefriendball had almost attacked to Moscowball. He briefly liberated Ukrainian SSRball, and besieged Leningrad, then reached the outskirts of Moscow by December 1941, but was forced back because Soviet soldiers in Siberia were pulled to the west because the Soviet spy in Japan reported that they had no intention of getting clay. Eventually, Sovietball threw millions of balls to their deaths in the spring, then when Nazi Germanyball tried to take Stalingrad and the Caucasus Mountains, he held out in the city of Stalingrad, then surrounded Nazi Germanyball's forces, trapping them there, and they surrendered in January of 1943, then Nazi Germanyball was defeated at the battle of Kursk, afterwards being forced back, with Sovietball liberating Minsk, Kiev, Warsaw, and reaching Berlin by February 1945, then Nazi Germanyball committed suicide due to being raped by Soviet Union Ball which caused half of the population of Germany slavicin April or May that year. Afterwards, Sovietball declared war on Japanese Empireball, who surrendered to USAball in September 1945, ending the war. Cold War era (1945-1991) After World War II, Sovietball instated socialist governments in many of the Eastern and Northern European countryballs he had "liberated", such as Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Polandball, while directly annexing others. The part of Nazi Germanyball's clay he had occupied was given to his puppet state East Germanyball. In 1949, relations with the West began to deteriorate rapidly, beginning the Cold War between NATOball and the Soviet Unionball and the Warsaw Pact. In 1950, Sovietball helped North Koreaball in the Korean War, then put down freedom fighters by East Germanyball and Hungaryball in 1953 and 1956. In 1957 he sent Sputnik I into space, making the Cold War between himself and USAball, sending himself into space in 1961, but lost being first into moon when USAball got there in 1969. However, USAball lost a proxy war to North Vietnamball in 1973, and was forced to pull out of South-East Asia. 1980s USSRball began to make a Soviet-Mind game call Tetris (a Portmanteau of Tetra and Tennis) with 7 letters made of four connected minos in 1984. Then it began to be the best game ever söön tö be övertäken. Sovietball put down freedom fighters in Czechoslovakiaball in 1968, and started a nuclear power program in Kazakh SSRbrick clay. He also developed WMDs in 1949, by spying on USAball, and developed ICBMs in 1957. This caused some problems with USAball in 1962 when Sovietball placed nuclear missiles on the newly-socialist Cubaball's clay, leading to the Cuban missile crisis. There was a brief period of detente between USAball and Sovietball in the 1970s, signing SALT I in 1972, but this relapsed into Cold War in 1979 following Sovietball's invasion of Afghanistanball's clay. USAball then led a boycott of the Moscow Olympic games in 1980. In 1984, Sovietball led his boycott of the Los Angeles Olympics of USAball, after the recent Able Archer NATO war-games scare in West Germanyball's clay, and South Koreaball's jetliner incident earlier the previous year. In 1985, Sovietball installed some freedoms, glasnost and perestroika, but these led to the SSRballs' criticism of his government. In 1986 the Chernobylball disaster affected Byelorussian SSRball's health, and Sovietball's only comfort was USAball's economy taking a downturn in 1987. By 1989, Sovietball's economy could no longer function properly, because of their ideology being a failure, and he was forced to withdraw from Afganistanball's clay. The Eastern Bloc Nations also began to leave the Warsaw Pact, tearing down the Iron Curtain, Hungaryball in May, then East Germanyball in November, tearing down the Berlin Wall in November 1989, and by 1990, even some of the SSRballs had started to leave Sovietball. Due to the glasnost and perestroika, Sovietball and USAball became frenemies again - with USAball opening the first McDonald's in Moscow. After the August coup in summer 1991, Sovietball split up into 15 states and was succeeded by his biggest son, Russiaball. Collapse Sovietball was doing bad as it was but in the 1980's his economy started to drop. The flaws in the union administration and ideology, also extensive defense spending caused many of the Socialist Balls inside to protest. Then in 1985 Gorbachev came and started becoming friends with USAball. In 1989 his Warsaw Pactball members started to hate communism and broke off. In 1990 Estoniaball was the first to succeed, and so did a few others soon in 1991 after the military coup, Sovietball got cardiac arrest and died and all the Sovietball countries broke off. On December 30, 2018, Sovietball turned 96 years old. Thanks to Mikalh Grbachev Relationships товарищи (My Comrades) * Yugoslaviaball - I like his union and his politics, sorry for all that arguing and stuff.... But why didn't you wanted to join Warsaw Pact? I thought you can be with me so we can rule communism together. * Cubaball - Are both socialist nations. I gave him some nukes to be protected from the Capitalists trying to invade him. * PLOball - I help help him against the Americans and the Jews. I always support you against the Imperialist Westerners. * Warsaw Pactball - My alliance! We will remove those capitalist pigs! * True Germanyball - Joined the Warsaw Pact after WWII and part of Soviet sphere of influence, so nice! * German Empireball - Birthplace of Marx. Also sent Lenin to Russia via train and gave him money to help revolution. In return I promoted revolution on his son xaxaxaxa! * Communist Polandball - We killed Nazis together! And of communist... * Czechoslovakiaball - Of communist and we also killed Nazis! But he was an enemy once. Never forget 1968 when you tried to break free. We OWNED you that year xaxaxaxaxaxa!!! * Socialist Hungaryball - Of communist! But was of enemy once. Never forget 1956 when you tried to break free. But you learned your lesson. * Byelorussian SSRball - My cute little daughter! I lub u so much! (Sorry about the Chernobyl incident, I should have told Ukraine to be more careful, and move his damn nuclear factory away from u.) ** - It's okay daddy, I still love you :) ** - :) * PR Bulgariaball - Good communist! * North Vietnamball - Can into removing burger. Wait, why you still love that Damn Capitalist Pig. Soviet puppet You Also were trying to convert to Damn Capitalism too. Anyway you are True Vietnam!!! * Indonesiaball - I gib him my weapons and a large warship for free to repel a stoner capitalist who wanted to slaved him again. Our leaders are best friends. (Until 1965 because the commies killed 7 Indonesian generals or so (though the commies we’re affiliated to Chinaball)) * Indiaball - Array against him (though I don't understand why he needs him). Launched his first satellite with the help of me, now my son helps him in developing his jets, missiles etc. Helped him in many wars. I wish I had met you before my death. Well done! * North Koreaball - Is of communist and real Korea! Was supposed to be sovijet puppet but Chinaball interfered! * Second Spanish Republicball - Is of friend and ally to the revolution and recieved our aid against your fascist enemies, but you should try and be more communist. * DR Afghanball - True Afghanistan! I will help you remove Kebab Anti-Commie Terrorists out of your clay. * Libyaball - True Libya! Overthrow his western puppet King. I gib him some weapons. Best Kebab country. * Grenadaball - Other Caribbean Friend, sadly Burger invaded him and took out Communism. * South Yemenball -You are True Yemen!!! * Syriaball, Ba'athist Iraqball - They are Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball's freinds, and you can help him remove Stupid Zionist Nation. I will gib them weapons too. * PR Mongoliaball - Other Communist friend guy and helped fight against Japanese Imperialists * Angolaball - Good Communist Friend and I've helped him in his civil war along with Cuba * Russiaball - Best son ever! I love you so much! I know that you're heartbroken about my death, and I know that you miss me, but always remember, I will always be by your side! I promise! I love you son! ** - I love you too best dad ever! I will always remember that! I promise too! Maybe Putin will restore you. ** - There might possibly be a chance. * Ottoman Empireball - Gave him back Trebizond, Van, and Erzurum! But I hate your son Turkeyball. * Eurasian Unionball - They say that I'm him in disguise, but really, this is just a union made by Russia. However, reincarnation is real! XAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!!! *Tunceliball - The Only Turkish City that i like! You are even still Communist So Very Good Buddy! нейтральный / сложный (Neutral/Complicated) * UKball - Soviet Unionball and UKball's relationship is kinda salty after the Crimean War, but were buddies during World War II. * USAball - Helped Soviet Unionball in World War II with the Naziball invasions, but became my archenemy during the Cold War. We fought many proxy wars (Korea, Vietnam, Grenada, Africa, etc.) against each other and tried to see who could into space and moon first. But see below. * Franceball - Identical to UKball, but she played fair during the Cold War, staying independant to USAball and she was the only capitalist country whom I really trusted. Even if she hides atomics bombs under her clay. Her 1789 party is my greatest inspiration, as her "International" song. Founder of Communism. * Philippinesball - Son of capitalist pig. Hates communism. Became lbetter when Ferdinand Marcos and his wife visited me in 1976. He likes my son so why not? * Egyptball - Under colenal Nasser he was good friend that wanted to destroy Fake Nation but then he started supporting USAball and also peace deals with Zionists. * Nazi Germanyball (Before 1941) - We both remove Pierogi. He also hate dirty capitalists, specially that Burger. * SR Romaniaball - Is of communist and Warsaw Pact.But STOP CONDEMING ME OF INVADINGS CZECHOSLOVAKIA AND STOP CALLING MY COMRADES MY SLAVES,I DIDN'T TREAT YOU LIKE THAT YOU FAKE COMMIE WHO LIKES THAT DAM CAPITALIST PIG!REMOVE CEAUŞESCU! YOU OF LIKINGS NATIONAL-COMMUNIST, A FASCIST COMMIE COMBINATION,SO DISGUSTING! * PSR Albaniaball - You are a small crazy bunker lover who likes to close contact with the entire world,pathetic. Your anti-revisionism means that you like to purge tour own people for your interests.When you are of callings me and my comrades "traitors", makes me laugh a LOT because of uour idiocy and dimwittness on your small shitty kebab brain. The only thing I can say to you is to shut up. *ROCball - Supported him agianst Sushi. P.S. Chiang Kai Shek > Mao Zedong. * Mexicoball - Was of first American nation to establish relations with me! Also had an anticlerical laws in place back then. But YUO LET TROTSKY DIE YOU FREAK actually thank you for that, he opposed glorious Stalin and got offed for it xaxaxaxa Пиндосия куклы/Enemies * USAball - Capitalist pig that suck a capitalist pig's poop! Does not think the same as I do! YOU ARE A EVIL CAPITALISTS THAT HATES THE POOR!!! YOU HAVE A DIRTY SELFISH SOUL!!! YOU JUST MIND TO EXPLOIT THE WORKERS AND STEAL EVERY CENT OF THEM, YOU ONLY CARE TO ACCUMULATE CAPITAL AND TREAT THE WORKERS LIKE GARBAGE. DO YOU HAVE AN ICE HEART? I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THE EVIL IMPERIALISTS THAT EXPLORE THE WEAKS AND OPPRESSED. I WILL THROW MY NUKES ON YOU AND BRING THE REVOLUTION OF THE PROLETARY TO YOUR CLAY. I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAT AND FROWNING BUSINESSMEN WITH ICE HEARTS!!! HISTORY IS ON OUR SIDE ... BECAUSE WE ARE THE HEROES AND YOU CAPITALISTS OPPRESSORS ... THE VILLAINS!!!!' But we became friends 1985-1991. During our friendship period I allowed him to open McDonald’s in my clay and let rockstars preform in my clay too. I likings your presidents George Bush and Ronald Regan.' * THE WORST (After 1941) -NAZI SCUM! STAY OUT OF MY GLORIOUS MOTHERLAND! EVEN Fake Germany is of better than you! I took part of you as a spoil of war orthodoxyball - There is no god! * Turkeyball - Liar! ALSO YOU SUCK CAPITALIST PIG'S POOP LIKE CAPITALIST USA DOES YOU FAGET KEBAB IF YOU HAD JOİNED US LİKE ALL YOUR TURKİC BROTHERS LİKE KAZAKHSTAN, KYRGZSTAN, AZERBAİJAN; CRİMEAN TATARS-SİBERİAN TURKS ALONG WİTH OZBEKISTAN AND TURKMENİSTAN DİD, WE WOULD HAVE CONQUERED (COUGH) (COUGH), I MEAN LİBERATED THE WORLD FROM İMPERİALİST, CAPİTALİST SYSTEMS AND GOVERNMENTS AND FUCKİNG DOMİNATED İT WİTH COMMUNİSM AND SOCİALİSM! İNSTEAD OF CAPİTALİST-İMPERİALİST GAY PRİDES!, ALSO YOU WOULDN'T BE DEALİNG WİTH THOSE US BACKED PAN-KURDİST, SUİCİDE BOMBİNG, HUMAN SHİELDİNG; WORKER, FARMER EXECUTER AND DONKEY FUCKER SEPERATİST TERORİSTS. HOPE YOU ENJOY GETTİNG BACK STABBED AND BETRAYED BY NATO DOGS OVER AND OVER AGAİN, ESPECİALLY BY UK, USA, GERMONEY THAT GİBS WEAPONS AND VEHİCLES TO THE KURDİSH SEPERATİSTS FOR FREE WHİCH THEY'LL NEVER GİB YOU EVEN İF YOU SELL YOUR LANDS!. Good luck not getting your country ruined because of ERDOGAN'S dictatorship! and radical Islam and of course by Syrian refugees which your president trained as a replacement of ISİS! Fuck you little SUKA!!!!!!!!!!! You will be my next SSR!!!!!!!!!! * Fake Communist - My ex-wife. Broke up after the Sino-Soviet split. You are a capitalist you fake communist! but at least we like each other today. I actually like you. I support you on Huawei. If my son gets in trouble with Gerrmany AKA Rectangle. We know what to do... * Fake Germanyball - Fake Germany is of enemy of East Germanyball. YUO INTO FUCKIGN CAPITALIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1 * Precommunist Russiaball - Imperialist Father, Did not give enough food as child! He of monarchy too. * South Koreaball - Capitalist Pig Dog Korea I will destroy you and let True Korea take your land. * Vodka stealer - For surviving my invasion! * Afghanistanball - Fake Afghanistan!, For surviving my invasion! * Canadaball - For surviving my hockey match! HEY YOU ASSHOLE! STOP THIS HUAWEI SHIT WITH MY SON AND CHINA! YOU THINK YOUR BRAVE ENOUGH TO HURT HIM WITH POLAND, UKRAINE AND THIS EUROMAIDAN SHIT?! IM WARNING YOU, IM INSIDE HIM AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO TORTURE HIM! * Postcommunist Albaniaball - Does not think the same as I do! * Postcommunist Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Croatiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * United Germanyball - Left my empire, How dare you!? Oops, of meanings pact. * Estonian SSRball - WHY DID YOU OF BREAK OFF, YOU ARE INTO MISTAKE! *Mikhail Gorbachev - YOU ARE THE WORST SOVIET LEADER EVER! YOU HAD DESTROYED THE GREAT SOVIET EMPIRE! YOU ARE A FAKE CAPITALIST TRAITOR AND A BURGER PUPPET SO YOU CAN DESTROY THE GREAT EMPIRE!!! YOU DIDN'T MAKE OUR SOVIET EMPIRE ANY BETTER FAKE COMMUNIST! * Al-Qaedaball and Talibanball - Some Mujahideens Kebab Anti-Commie terrorists that burger created and funded so they can destroy me. Ha you kebabs can't destroy me SOVIET UNION STRONK and you also can't destroy Afghanistan! Crap!, I should've destroyed you a long time before I fell. * Iranball - I hate you. You were terrible even after you got rid of your monarchy. You still collaborated with United States of Americaball in the Soviet-Afghan War. You funded Shia Mujahideen rebels against me and contributed towards my loss in Afghanistan. Also Azerbaijan SSRball belongs to me and that is how it's going to be. * Israelcube - Fake Country! All your Neighbors should destroy you fake country Burger Puppet. I should've never supported your creation I thought you were gonna be my ally but no you choose Burger as a buddy. * Pakistanball - Ha, India will destroy you Burger Puppet. Supported those Western Pigs in Afghanistan * Suharto - WHAT!!! why are you killing Communists?! I thought we were good friends but now you betrayed me and siding with Burger!! REMOVE SUHARTO!! STUPID CAPITALIST PIGDOG REMOVING GLORIOUS SUKARNO!!! * Italyball - You will never nuke me with Burger's nukes you fascist idiot. * Chileball - Yuo were being into friends with me and Cuba, but then you listened to that burger and threw communists from helicopters! REMOVE PINOCHET!! * Democratic Kampucheaball - You're Very Crazy and you are friends with Fake Communist so not your friend. * Saudi Arabiaball - Western Kebab Pig that also supported and created those western pig terrorists in Afghanistan. * Malaysiaball - Remove Kebab American Capitalists!!!!!! Malay Commies true Malaysia!!!!! but he was the first to win against me.....Damn you... and he did visit me in my land... he even met my son. что хорошее время, наши дипломатические отношения между мной и им были сохранены до того дня, я умру Soviet Socialist Republics * Russian SFSRball - Biggest of member! Also successor state * Transcaucasus SFSRballs - An amazing, founding nation of mi- actually no I'm going to split you. * Ukrainian SSRball - Another founding nation! Thankings for spreading revolution! No food for you XAXAXAXA! * Byelorussian SSRball - Last of four founding republics, very horosho! And of cutest member! * Kazakh SSRbrick - Very good repubrick and contains many outer space stuff, can into Cosmos! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Thank for spreading socialist revolution! * Armenian SSRball - Kebab removing comrade! * Georgian SSRball - Comrade Stalin was born here! * Uzbek SSRball - Valued communist comrade! * Tajik SSRball - Yuo are proof not all kebab are bad! * Kirghiz SSRball - Member of great USSR! * Lithuanian SSRball - Anschlussed after glorious union defeated the Nazis! * Latvian SSRball - Forced him to help end Nazis for USSR! * Karelo-Finnish SSRball - My apology for you not wanting to stay, comrade! * Moldovan SSRball - Birthplace of Transnistriaball! * Estonian SSRball - Fucking Bitch AND ALSO WORST SOVIET REPUBLIC I EVER SEEN! Split of USSRball * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Serbiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Slovakiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Sloveniaball- Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Bulgariaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postsoviet Armeniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Azerbaijanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Belarusball - Split of USSRball. (Still very cute though) * Postsoviet Estoniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Georgiaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kazakhbrick - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kyrgyzstanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Latviaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Lithuaniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Moldovaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Tajikistanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Turkmenistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Ukraineball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Uzbekistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Russiaball - Split of USSRball. (I am living inside him as a refugee) (Putin will reveal me soon) * Precommunist Polandball - Not communist, as oppose to the USSRball. Also 1920 of worst year of my life... ( I gor left with puny Ukraineball, who literally is nothing more than a brat.l ) Happy 100th anniversary though. * Transnistriaball - He still remember me! (he is of my favorite) How to draw Drawing Soviet Unionball is very very simple : # Color in red on the base circle # Draw the emblem of the sickle and hammer at the left end # Draw the eyes and you've finished Gallery Artworks W86wDyslGwQeopC7-q4MIrQv30Afp SliR6z9 W3kkY.png|artist: Niskoshi EastGermanyAndBerlinWall-Rozzy.png SdwNwEJV4JQN9kwyqj YVbj7IWQ0td zDAiRyWE6IfU.png Btzemh7aik901.png Falolofccpc.jpg Nnau1ug85xa11.png|credit from DanskBlod Mother russia.png Needs to be added (13).jpg Needs to be added (14).jpg PolandballISTankBiggur.png U_s_s_r_by_tringapore-d7y78hz.png Rsn062Q.png Toberlin.png We Are One.png Allies - World War 2.png 蘇聯.png Urgu_Bogus_–_«Afgan-Soviet_Civil_War_(1979-1989)».jpg Iron_curtain_-_snow_games_artwork.png NEWPERFECTAVATAR.jpg USSR_ball_Avatar.png Nazi_zombies_by_Kesha.jpg Fight for mother russia.png sovietball 1923-1955.png sovietball 1955-1980.png sovietball 1980-1991.png Oh+no+mister+rettubtuneap+you+got+it+all+wrong+russians+ 1187e4950bad39b091b25ded93beacfc.png SovietUnionballDelirium.png File:Hammer and Sickle (3Red star).png File:Blyat.png File:I surrender.png Ay1q3d6.png 'esUMKY5.png Soviet_Card.png File:B9DF14B1-3C8A-4579-8259-6B4EF1B07837.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png File:Polandball_soviet_union_from_red_alert_3_by_sevonianball-dc20rcy.jpg Comics Lvq7t1j2i4d31.png|artist: krampent BicUiyV.png 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer Ok2mfi25ngs11.png|credit from Lord-Zori RvhFIY5.png|credit from flamingacid 5sC9u06.png|credit from JoseonYeongjo 1ZyNtM4.png|credit from alsoandanswer 6hofjqk6f5811.png|credit from Hoodie_Player Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png Game Time.png Soviet vs. Nazi.png Reddit Cerf East Germany Best.png Reddit_icisimousa_IT_Field_of_Dreams.png N4vBTKK.png 1238958_10153272119280483_996296828_n.png 1383159 671301066213895 657141320 n.png careful with the little ones.jpg LF7vzqi.png gender.png Q4rAkF3.png The Difference.jpg Another World War.jpg Poland asks soviet a question.jpg 56397009.png This will be easy.jpg Safe radiation.png 9tAVniv.png America Wins.jpg XQD9OeL.png H9WMXUC.png ASovietChristmas.png Invasions.png MuZyxqo.png Bg0skeX.png Strong Points.jpg 's2chH6I.png 'zPdUWkJ.png Coldwarcomic3.png OQmtyig.png Poland Stronk.png VPAePlc.png Iron Curtain.jpg Squirl comic.png 'jPho1DQ.png Russia still stronk.jpg 'gLC2v2I.png 63ZNlUE.png 6xmPmrK.jpg TAwaime.png Q4D0pUT.png kUxvOdI.png 'pBu0vaZ.png CsEF4uL.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 3m3jmTh.png QyUlo27.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png AEcbGx9.png CBN5lcK.png Yugoslav sob story.png Da_Polandball_crew.png XgCL7j0.png Advent Calendar.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png Russia Still Big.jpg 12. Eurovision 2016.png Nice Punishment.png Fat_soviet.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War 0przlxtncjqy.png Reds are Enemies.png Door to Hell.png Estonia Lives.png Just Lucky.png Insane Enemies.png Remember the Past.png My History.png New Commie.png The Chase.jpg Better Than The Rest.jpg Voodoo Beans.png UN cartoon1.png Tear down this wall.png Link comics *The Day the Strength of Men Failed *Union of Soviets Links *USSRball Facebook page *Sovietball Facebook page *Sovietball Deviantart page *A video of Russiaball history *Soviet Union Ball's Republics of the Soviet Union es:URSSball pl:Soviet Unionball uk:СРСР ru:СССР zh:苏联球 tr:Sovyetler Birliğitopu eee You Capitallst pig Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Slavic Category:Communist Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Red Yellow Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Olympic Host Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russiaball Category:Latviaball Category:Belarusball Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Karelian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Kyrgyz Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Bashkir Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Tuvan Speaking Countryball Category:Chuvash Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Buryat Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Anti-USA Squad Category:Moustaced Man Category:Sushi Removers Category:Pizza Removers